


Enlightenment...

by Amarylissa



Series: Moments of Enlightenment [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beer, pizza, the game on TV. It's just another Saturday night, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment...

**Author's Note:**

> Started for 1 Million Words WOTD prompts, but wrapped up without trying to squeeze in the word 'eclectic'!

There was silence for a moment. Steve went to the kitchenette and got the rest of the beers he'd brought round.He uncapped two, and handed one to Danny as he sat down again. The TV was still playing in the background, but neither man was watching it. Danny was still looking at his feet.  
"I may be on the wrong track here, Danno, so tell me if I am, but maybe you're not looking in the right place. You won't find someone who will understand the real you in a tourist bar. No one-night stand is going to understand what you really need."  
"I know, Steve, I know, but what else is a guy to do?"  
"You could have talked to me, you know."  
"Talk isn't exactly what I was looking for."  
Steve's voice was a tone lower as he asked, "What are you looking for Danny?"  
It was hard to see in the evening light, but Danny might have blushed, "Just a connection with someone."  
Steve slid over on the sofa, so that the two of them were touching, knee to knee, thigh to thigh.  
"We have a connection Danny. I've never let someone get this close."  
Danny knew that Steve meant more than physical closeness, more than the brush of arm on arm. And all the little touches over the past three years suddenly make sense, the arguments that were never about the words they used, the time they spent together outside work, it all added up. But what should he do about it? Steve had seemed off all evening: not in a bad way. but bouncy, expectant. And now he was sitting next to Danny, right next to Danny, looking the same way Grace did when she had a surprise gift for him.  
"You know Steve, I had worked out this evening that perhaps you were the reason I didn't get to date any more. I thought we were spending too much time together, that even when we went out I never stood a chance because next to you I didn't match up."  
Steve’s face fell, so Danny talked faster.  
“I think I might have been missing something.”  
A smile spread across Steve’s face, the same one that he had turned up with earlier that evening: an expression that Danny knew well. It usually meant one determined Navy SEAL was about to get his way.  
“I knew I was right!” And without hesitation, Steve moved even closer to Danny. Danny leaned in too: a truly happy Steve was irresistible. The two men crossed the small distance left between them to kiss. As they drew apart again for air, Danny felt that his love life might be looking up in the future.


End file.
